Yin and Aang?
by weezy4laughs
Summary: This is an alternate version of the events after the ending of Avatar: The Last Airbender Where Aang and Toph get together not Katara it will have romance, humor, and multiple chapters one of the reasons I'm writing this is I can't find a story like this with multiple chapters no offense to other stories but I like more of a long story myself.


Opposite Elements Match

A.N. This will be a romance anime between Aang and Toph this purely my imagination's work that being said although we already know for legends of Korra (which is worse than the original avatar in my opinion) that Aang gets together with Katara think of this as an alternate universe I guess where he gets together with Toph. P.S. Regarding my other Zootopia story I am having some trouble writing the next chapter so I'm gonna start a new story to kind of refresh my brain before going back to finish it.

Aang was now 19, several years had passed since him and his friends had defeated fire lord Ozai. Negotiations of peace between the Fire, Water, and Earth have calmed down. _Now everything seems..._ _fine… no fine's not the word..._ Aang thought to himself staring aimlessly into the streets of Ba Sing Se.

Aang had returned to Ba Sing Se as it seemed to hold the most memories of his past with Bumi as well as to get away from the cold and heat that permeated the Water and Fire Nations. Aang sighed feeling lonely he wished the others were there as well. Katara was busy trying to make the Southern Water Tribe more comfortable and rural after the great war hit the Southern Water Tribe was the most defenseless and behind when it came to technology.

Sokka, on the other hand, was busy trying to get a stable military for the SWT (Southern Water Tribe) by negotiating a deployment of NWT (Northern Water Tribe) soldiers to the SWT to at least start building up an army.

Zuko still working hard in the Fire Nation to ease tensions that linger from the Yu Dao incident after the Harmony Restoration Movement failed. _What a mess… well, I guess it's not all bad… I mean the Earth Kingdom is pretty good…_ Aang smiled. _...and I still have one person to keep me_

A.N. At this point most of this never happens in avatar this is where my imagination kicks in. Also that doesn't mean everything before this did happen in the story.

" **TWINKLE TOES!** " Aang jumped nearly air bending himself off his balcony.

"Toph! Don't scare me like then when I'm in front of a ledge!"

"I've yelled your name like 500 times!" Toph crossed her arms.

"Wha- really…" Toph didn't have to see to know something was wrong. Aang turned to look at the city again.

"You okay?" Toph said this gently even if it was a little blunt but then again she wasn't really good at this feelings stuff.

"Toph I don't know what it is but I feel like somethings wrong even if something isn't." Aang waited for Toph to tell him -That's stupid- or something like -Your just overreacting-.

"You know what that feeling is right, the feeling that you have to do something even though you don't." Toph leaned against the railing of the balcony which made Aang nervous since he didn't know how she could do that without seeing how high up they were.

"I do because that's exactly how I felt when I was kept away in that prison you call my home." Aang looked at her for some reason he felt he could talk to Toph without saying anything. "It's called being restless and I know why you're feeling it because I am too."

"Then tell me why do feel this way." Toph fell Aang's heart speed up a little when he said that.

"I think you know why." Aang lowered his head. "Listen Aang the truth is you want someone to need your help and deep down I know you want something to go wrong you may be the avatar but you are also something much more important." Aang looked at Toph who now turned her head to him. "You are a person you don't need to hold everyone else's hand down the road to peace. You need to let us handle things sometimes. When the time comes where you are truly needed you will know and we will let you know so, for now, be at peace and soon the world may follow in your example."

Aang smiled In the last 7 years he has never truly had a face to face talk with one of his friends till now that wasn't about a problem or setback this was the first talk had had that was truly about him. "Thanks, Toph."

"No, problem twinkle toes."

"Oh and Toph you said you felt like that too right that you were restless."

"Ya but I'm used to it." Toph boasted doing her famous arms behind the head smile.

"Well don't you are needed." Toph made a confused face at the ground "I need you…" Toph's face turned red as she turned her head.

"I-If that's true then…" Toph's heart was pounding

"...after all who else is going teach me metal bending?"

* **Crack** *

A.N. This isn't the end of the story but will it be the end of Aang find out in the next Ch.


End file.
